


365+1 Days [ENG]

by SofyTrancy_ENG (SofyTrancy)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy_ENG
Summary: 365+1 days of drabbles about Kanji and Naoto!A collection of 366 pure drabbles because you can never get enough of KanNao.[Updates: everyday until 16/05/2020 (if everything goes well XD)]





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [365+1 Days [ITA]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849016) by [SofyTrancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy). 



> This is a translation of my original collection.  
> Sorry if there are some English errors, this is my first English translation.  
> Please tell me if something is off!

Naoto hated losing. She can’t stand to test herself, to do her best and then to see all of her efforts fade in front of her own eyes. So, for this reason, she hated skiing too.  
For her, to ski meant being defeated, appearing weak in front of others.  
But now she was there, skis at her feet, her leg shaking.  
How many times had she already fallen? A lot, too much to remember honestly.  
But, this time, it was different.  
She smiled when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her hips.  
Kanji was there, ready to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> I'm SofyTrancy and I wanted to thank everyone that have read this first drabble.  
> The idea of this collection is to publish a drabble per day for a year!  
> Every drabble is on its own, so you can start reading them from the number that you want without problems with the plot.
> 
> I have also other projects about KanNao or about Persona in general.  
> I will publish them when I translate them!  
> I hope you will enjoy this collection and the other fanfictions.
> 
> Love.  
> \- SofyTrancy


	2. #2

Kanji’s always thought that Naoto was very sexy.  
It doesn’t matter what she was doing, all of her movements was too much for him.  
For this reason, to see her dance sent him out of his mind: the way she attracted attention on the dance floor, how she looked around her, the way her hips moved back and forth…  
Maybe he should have looked away.  
No, he had to look away, absolutely.  
But, when Naoto looked at him, Kanji couldn’t help wishing her to show that wonderful expression that night, while her hips would have moved, in rhythm, on him.


	3. #3

Kanji didn’t know what had gotten into him.  
A moment before he was sitting at his desk, his eyes on the sheet of paper in front of him, as he prepared the class register with Naoto.  
Then their hands had touched, he had looked up and, before he could have realized it, he had already leaned forward, putting his lips on hers.  
He knew this was a serious mistake. His impulsive and bold gesture would have marked the end of their friendship for sure.  
Maybe the girl would have hit him too…  
But, to his surprise, Naoto kissed him back.


	4. #4

Naoto had never been very good at that kind of things.  
Since she was little, she have tried to make some hand-made gifts for her grandfather and, each time, she had given up.  
But this time she hadn’t wanted to… even though the result wasn’t the best…  
The scarf that she had in her hands and she had worked with for days had a fancy and too simple fantasy, even for an amateur.  
Maybe that wasn’t a great idea…  
But, when she saw the way Kanji’s eyes lit up when she held him the present, all her fears dissolved completely.


	5. #5

Since when he had started to date Naoto, Kanji felt loved.  
When the girl sat next to him, kissed him or even touched him all his body was invaded by a happiness he had never felt before.  
The fact that had surprised him the most, however, was how much he could love her perfume.  
It had become almost a drug and, when she wasn’t with him, it was the first thing he missed. So, whenever he had the chance, he loved to hug her and sink his face into those soft hair, leaving himself completely intoxicated by that wonderful perfume.


	6. #6

Naoto didn’t know how it was possible, but since when Kanji had stopped dyeing his hair, she couldn’t think at anything else.  
And since when the teacher had moved him on the desk in front of her, the situation had worsened: now she spent hours looking at those black locks, holding back the desire to touch and pass that hair trough her fingers.  
So, every time she found him asleep on his desk after class, she gently slipped hes hand between his soft locks, and she couldn’t help but smile when he showed her a happy expression in his sleep.


	7. #7

«You’re in love!»  
When Rise screamed those words, Naoto looked up.  
«W-What?!» she asked, managing to swallow the rice that she was eating until then.  
The idol stood up.  
«Don’t think of making fun of me, Naoto-kun.– she said, raising an eyebrow –I can recognize a girl in love when I see one. So, who is it?»  
«N-Nobody!»  
Naoto kept eating, ignoring Rise when she started to list the names of any boy they knew.  
Fallen in love? She? Impossible.  
But, when Kanji's name came from the idol's lips, Naoto couldn't hold back the blush that spread over her cheeks.


	8. #8

Kanji had never loved the beach.  
He could not really understand why people loved that hot and crowded place which he had always avoided, since when he was a child.  
He could not even comprehend all that story of “the girls in bikinis” that instead had caught the interest of Yosuke and of which his senpai had talked to him even too much in the days before that trip.  
But, when he saw that Naoto was also wearing one of them, Kanji thought that, to tell the truth, the beach was not such a terrible place to spend the holidays.


	9. #9

Naoto had never looked for seashells before.  
Since when she was a child, she couldn’t understand why an activity where you had to search for something in the muddy sand by the sea was considered so fun.  
In the end, what was the purpose behind it? The beach was only an expanse of sand and, exactly for this reason, looking for something in it couldn’t be so much interesting as lots of people told her.  
But, when Kanji offered himself to look fort them together, saying that they would go without the others, the girl didn’t even think of refusing.


	10. #10

After three hours behind the beach umbrella with Naoto, Kanji had started thinking that the grains of sand around them were particularly interesting.  
He had already tried not to pay attention to the girl who was sitting next to him and the things to focus on were starting to run low: for this he was now looking at the sand, eliminating from his mind any thought that concerned her.  
But, when Naoto laid her head on his shoulder, Kanji couldn’t help but notice that the grains of sand, which were interesting him so much, were also above her bare skin.


	11. #11

Sand castles were not something where she was good at.  
Naoto had come to that conclusion when she noticed how what she had the courage to call “castle” was nothing more than a crooked tower of wet sand.  
She didn’t even know why she tried to do it.  
It wasn’t like her to do such things and, maybe, she should have stopped it immediately and read again under the shade of the umbrella.  
Yes, that was certainly the best choice.  
But, when Kanji sat next to her, starting to help her, she thought she could stay there a little longer.


	12. #12

Kanji had never been romantic and, because of that, that situation was sending him completely into a panic.  
Naoto and he were sat on the beach, by the sea, completely alone.  
At first everything had gone well, they were there only to watch the sunset together.  
But, when the girl had let her head slide over his shoulder, approaching him, things had degenerated and the boy had immediately stopped thinking straight.  
What should he do? Hug her? Try to kiss her…?  
For this reason, when Kanji noticed that Naoto had simply fallen asleep, he could not help but feel relieved.


	13. #13

Naoto had never forgotten the lunch before.  
That morning however, things hadn’t gone las planned and, after she had woken up late, she went at school, without anything to eat.  
But that wasn’t a problem. After all, she would have left earlier that day, so she could have eaten as soon as she got home. She just had to hold on until then.  
But when Kanji invited her to share his lunch with her, giving her the opportunity to stay alone with him, Naoto thought that perhaps it was not such a bad idea to take advantage of that occasion.


	14. #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late >.<  
> Tomorrow I have an exam, so I've studied until now!  
> Wish me good luck ~

Naoto wasn't so desperate for having "accidentally" forgotten her gym suit at home that morning.  
Indeed, she had never been particularly keen on doing that activity and, on that particular day, she had woken up with a mood at all unsuitable for facing those three hours of torture that awaited her and that would have sent her K.O.  
But when Kanji offered to lend her his shirt to be used as an "alternative suit" by her, claiming that he would remain shirtless throughout the lesson, Naoto thought that maybe those hours could be less heavy than she had thought.


	15. #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late!

Naoto had never liked strawberry ice cream.  
To tell the truth, the girl had never been able to understand how that exaggeratedly cloying and sweet taste could be one of the most loved by people, thus putting into the background much more balanced and good tastes.  
For this, when she discovered that Kanji also liked that taste, the detective arrived almost on the verge of exasperation.  
But when she kissed the boy and the sweet taste of the strawberry exploded in her mouth, Naoto thought that, if eaten in that way, strawberry could become her new favorite ice cream taste.


	16. #16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To WishStone, happy birthday!

Naoto hated horror stories.  
She knew it was childish to be afraid in that way, but every time someone told her one, the girl could not help but feel a shiver run down her spine and a feeling of terror invade her.  
And it was also what was happening in that moment, while Yosuke was exposing what he had called "his best piece" and that had now been terrifying her for about twenty minutes.  
But when Kanji sat next to her and laid his hand gently on her leg, to calm her, Naoto thought that perhaps it was worth it.


	17. #17

Kanji had never been good at studying.  
Every time he tried, he always ended up in exactly the same way: at the end he remembered nothing of what he had read and after hours and hours spent on books he seemed to know the subject even less than when he’d started studying.  
For this reason, he soon considered that it was completely useless to continue even trying.  
After all, what sense could it have? He would never had been able to improve his study skills.  
When Naoto offered to help him, however, the boy thought it was worth trying again.


	18. #18

Kanji knew that his level of attention was not the best. However if in the past he often found himself distracted or thinking to something else, now that he had known Naoto this event was repeating too much for his tastes.  
But what could he do?  
How could he not think of that beautiful face?  
How could he not repeat every movement of the girl in his mind?  
And, while his attention was fading again, Kanji did not realize (for the third time that week) that the scarf in his hands had now become so long to touch the ground.


	19. #19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite so far!

«Kanji-kun.»  
«N-Naoto? What’s up?»  
Naoto squeezed her phone more tightly in her hands, her heart pounding in her chest.  
«Nothing in particular, I just wanted to know how were things going in Inaba.»  
«Everything is fine, even if we obviously miss us.»  
«...I see.»  
«Don't worry Naoto, it's your job. We will wait for your return.»  
Naoto heard someone call her and turned around, noticing in that moment that her boss was watching her.  
«I have to go now. Let's keep in touch, ok?»  
«Sure.»  
Silence.  
«Kanji-kun?»  
«Y-yeah?»  
«I miss you too.» she whispered before pressed the end call key.


	20. #20

Naoto wasn't sure what "to love" meant.  
Since she was a child, she had wondered about the meaning of that word, wondering how it was possible to always want to stay with the same person and be sure that they are really the one for us. She had thought that, in reality, that feeling was only a fiction, a sham that people invented to feel lonely nomore. Such feeling could not exist.  
But, when Kanji said her "I love you" for the first time, the words "Me too" slipped out of Naoto's lips before she could even process an answer.


	21. #21

Kanji had never been good with words.  
Whenever he had to express his feelings, he couldn’t find a way to do it, especially when Naoto was the one he had to talk to.  
Even if they had been going out for a long time now, he hadn’t succeeded yet.  
He knew that waiting made no sense, but the fear of ruining the balanced relationship that they had built between them prevailed every time.  
So when he finally managed to tell her that he loved her and saw that Naoto loved him back, Kanji felt the happiest man in the world.


	22. #22

Naoto would never have imagined that she would spend an entire evening with the phone in her hands, waiting for a single message.  
It was something she had never done before, even when she was waiting for a new case.  
Maybe she should have put it away?  
Yes, maybe it was better, definitely better.  
That behavior was absolutely not hers.  
However, when the phone in her hands rang with the ringtone she had reserved for Kanji, warning her of the arrival of a new message, the girl did not wait for a second to unlock the phone and read it.


	23. #23

Kanji had been crocheting for years and, in that time, he had never work on an object like that.  
It was a simple amigurumi, one that even beginners would be capable of made if they made the most of it.  
But every time he thought about the girl he wanted to give it to…  
Kanji put away his crochet tools.  
He could not go on if his hands started trembling every time he thought about Naoto.  
But, when he imagined the happy expression that the girl would have shown him in front of the gift, Kanji immediately resumed his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late! I had a horrible period because I had a lot of exams. Now I have finished them so I'll resume my projects!  
> I'll catch up with this serie and also Bouquet of Stars for the 31st.  
> I've also made a Facebook page where I'll post my WIP, my monthly updates and so on.  
> Here you can find the calendar with the updates of July.  
> You can find my page here: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/  
> I hope you will follow me!


	24. #24

Naoto had never had a hobby in her life.  
She had always thought that it would have been waste of her time, something that would have only distracted her from what she really had to do: since she was young, she had to work hard and make herself known in order not to dishonor the Shirogane name.  
For this reason she'd spent her days working and she'd never enjoyed herself.  
But, when she saw the way Kanji's eyes lit up when he propose to teach her how to sew, Naoto thought that she could always make up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	25. #25

Kanji had never believed in destiny.  
Every time he read or listened to that sickly sweet stories where two people were linked together by fate, the boy couldn't help but to raise his eyes to the sky.  
But yet, since he had known Naoto, his cognition had changed.  
He knew it was stupid to believe in that stories for real, mostly because he himself had always thought that was a lie.  
But, every time that he saw her smile, he couldn't help but desire that his red thread, if it had ever been real, would have been linked to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	26. #26

Even if a lot of people could think other way, the silence that was often present in their conversation was not an “embarrassed” one.  
If there was one thing that Naoto had learnt about her relationship with Kanji was that anything of what they didn’t say was lost.  
They only were like this.  
A look, a touch or even a single smile was enough to understand what the other wanted.  
For this, Naoto loved the moments they spent together, sitting  
next to each other, exchanging messages that were only their and that the rest of the world could never understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	27. #27

Kanji didn’t know how he ended up in that situation.  
Sitting on one of the chair of his class, the boy couldn’t help but look at Naoto that, only a few inches from him, was putting make up on his face for the beauty pageant to which the girl had registered them.  
But, if before that wasn’t a thing that worried him, now that she was so close Kanji was really on the edge of madness.  
«Kanji-kun? Why are you looking at me like that?»  
The answer was obvious, even if he couldn’t said it out loud.  
“Because you’re beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	28. #28

Naoto was in trouble.  
In front of her school locker, the shoes still in her hands, she was completely motionless, looking at where Kanji was chatting with Naoki.  
The detective knew it had been to long since she had started looking at him.  
Her crush was becoming too apparent and the giggles of the students around her confirmed her suspicions.  
She had to stop it, immediately.  
But when Kanji turned to face her and smiled at her, Naoto couldn’t hide the blush that spread over her face, while also her lips also bend into a shy and too explicit smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	29. #29

«Should we dance?»  
Even she didn’t know why she had made him that question, but, when she had seen him that was looking at her from a corner of the room, her legs had moved on their own and had taken her to him.  
«W-What?»  
«Everyone is dancing.– Naoto said, pointing at the others that were following the music of the club –I thought you wanted to try too.»  
Only in that moment the girl thought that maybe she had misunderstood the look he had given her.  
But, when she was about to leave, after apologizing, Kanji accepted her request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	30. #30

Until that moment, Kanji didn’t think that such boring movies could exist.  
He had been in that cinema for about two hours now, trying to understand the logic behind a movie whose title had already confused him.  
He didn’t even know why he agreed to see something like that.  
The only thing that was in it were talks.  
No action, no fighting.  
Only theories about who the murder could be.  
But, when he looked at the girl sat next to him and saw how her eyes lit up while she was watching the screen, Kanji thought it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	31. #31

Naoto didn’t know how it was possible, but, every time she was stuck in a dead end, Kanji was always ready to help her.  
Whatever the boy said or did, while she was fumbling for the answer to any question, it became the key to understanding the problem she had to solve.  
It was like their mind were linked in a way that she can’t even imagine,  
It was like he always exactly knew what she needed.  
And, for this reason, the detective couldn’t help but think that that boy was one of the most important person in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	32. #32

Kanji’d lost his favorite sweatshirt.  
He had started looking for it for almost in his room two hours now, trying to understand where he could have hidden it a few days before, when he had tidy his closet.  
But, at the moment, it was nowhere to be found.  
The only explanation was that someone of the team had taken it the night before when they had gathered in his room.  
He couldn’t forget something like that.  
But, when Naoto went to him wearing his sweatshirt, apologizing to have taken it without permission, Kanji thought that it was not so unforgivable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	33. #33

«This “-kun” thing is too damn formal. Why don’t ya call me only by my name?»  
When Kanji said those words, all of Naoto’s movements froze and her face started to burn.  
No-one had ever said something like that to her before and, from all the people she knew, she didn’t expect him to propose it to her.  
Seeing her reaction, Kanji immediately tried to save the situation, saying that he wasn’t serious and that he was only joking.  
But, when she open her lips and whispered his name without any honorific, a huge smile appeared on the boy’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	34. #34

Naoto hated thunders.  
Even she didn’t know why they had that effect to her, but, even if she knew it was totally irrational, the girl couldn’t suppress the fear that invade her when she heard them.  
But, since she started to date Kanji, things were different.  
She had noticed that even only one touch from him had an enormous calming effect on her, thus succeeding in making her stop thinking about the feeling of anxiety she felt.  
For this, whenever there was a thunderstorm, Naoto couldn’t wish for anything else but to hide in his arms and let herself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	35. #35

«Don’t move.»  
When he opened his eyes, Naoto said those words with a firm voice.  
Only in that moment Kanji saw that he was lying on the ground with his head on the lap of the girl.  
He remembered about what happen few moments before, when he had shield her from an attack that would have been fatal for her.  
«Don’t do that again. Never.» she whispered, before he could even said something to her.  
The boy opened his lips but, when he saw that Naoto’s eyes where full of tears, he understood that wasn’t the time to answer back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	36. #36

Kanji didn’t like the idea to spy on Chie and Yukiko while them were in the hot springs.  
He couldn’t understand why Yosuke and Teddie were so work up for something like that: only a disrespectful action toward their friends.  
He thought that was one of the pettiest thing they could do to them and, for this reason, he didn’t want to join them.  
But, when Kanji heard Naoto’s voice coming from the other side of the door and he understood that she was there with her senpai, he thought that maybe nothing would have happened for an innocent look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	37. #37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm late! Today was a very busy day and I couldn't use the computer until now.

Naoto hated skirts.  
She couldn’t understand how all of her friends could wear that death traps without any problems.  
Because of this, in that moment, she was hating Rise who had force her to wear a skirt for her first date with Kanji, without leaving her any choice on the matter.  
And now she was there, wearing a skirt far too short for her tastes, hoping that nothing during her date would go wrong for her strange clothes.  
But, when she saw his expression, Naoto thought that maybe Rise’s idea wasn’t, in the end, as bad as she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	38. #38

«Don’t go.»  
Naoto couldn’t even think that she had said those words.  
Before she could notice, her body had moved on its own and her hand had grabbed Kanji’s coat, before he could stand up from the bench on which they had been sat for a while now.  
The boy didn’t answered.  
Like Naoto thought, even he didn’t expect that action from her.  
Maybe he also would have thought that she was mad.  
After all, why would they had to still be there, sitting side by side, saying nothing?  
But, to her surprise, Kanji sat down next to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	39. #39

Kanji had always hated going to school.  
Even if he tried to pay attention in class, his concentration wasn’t so good and he often found himself looking out of the window, without doing anything.  
But it wasn’t only a problem for his grades, he had problems on the social level too, since Kanji didn’t was really loved by anyone of his classmates.  
So, to sum up, for him school was only a waste of time.  
But, when Naoto sat on the seat next to his, the boy started thinking that, after all, school was not as bas as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	40. #40

Naoto didn’t know how she could have survived until that moment, before she had kissed Kanji for the first time.  
She didn’t understand why but, since their lips had touched for the first time in her life, that action had become like a drug for her.  
Every time she saw him lean forward to reach her face, Naoto fell a strong feeling of happiness invading her and felt her heart beating wildly.  
Because of this, even if the others had pointed out that maybe they kissed too much, the detective knew that, for her, it would have never been enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	41. #41

Naoto wouldn’t have been happy.  
Kanji sighed, while that unavoidable truth made its way into his mind.  
He had promised her he would never fight again in his life, whenever the reason was.  
But now he was there, sitting against the school wall, with a sore black eye, a split lip and bloody knuckles.  
He knew he had been wrong, and now he would suffer the consequences.  
But, when Naoto found him, no lecture left her lips.  
She only sat in front of him and lay the ice she had taken in infirmary on his injured eye, in complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	42. #42

«Leave him alone.»  
When he heard the voice that had said those words, Kanji fell his blood freezing.  
«Oh! You’re prince is here, Tatsumi!»  
One of the thugs, with which the boy was having a fight, immediately commented on the arrival of the girl, without wasting time.  
But Kanji ignored him.  
He had to find a way to take the detective away.  
The same guy who had talked grabbed Naoto’s wrist and Kanji jerked forward, ready to save her.  
But, when the girl punched him in the face, making the thug lose his balance, Kanji couldn’t help but remain open-mouthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	43. #43

Naoto had never celebrate her birthday.  
Since when she was a child, she had spent that day like the others, with the only difference of the cake that was served during the dinner.  
Then, when her parents died, even the few celebrations she was forced to participate in disappeared and the girl stopped thinking about it, leaving the her grandfather the only person that made her birthday wishes.  
But, when at midnight her phone rang and she saw that was a message of birthday wishes from Kanji, Naoto couldn’t hold back the tears of happiness that came from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	44. #44

It had been years since Kanji had had a fever.  
Not that he was so sick to tell the truth but, when his mother had seen him in those conditions, she had prevented him from going to school.  
Annoyed, the boy had tried to sew something, but his head hurt so badly that he had been forced to return to bed.  
Because of this, now he was under the blanket, without nothing to do.  
But, when Naoto entered his room, saying that she had come to keep him company, Kanji thought that he could stay in bed for another week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	45. #45

If she was in Hell, it was exactly like Naoto thought it would have been.  
Her head hurt so bad that it was like someone was beating it from the inside.  
«Naoto? Are ya feelin’ better?»  
A voice arrived from her side and she tried to focus on who had spoken, even if she knew who it was.  
She tried to speak, but it was like she had a lump in her throat.  
«Don’t force yourself, go back to sleep. I’m here with you.»  
When Kanji whispered those words, laying a hand on her head, she closed her eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	46. #46

Kanji remembered very well his first encounter with Naoto.  
How could he even think of forget it?  
It was as if that scene was repeated every time his eyes met hers.  
The boy didn’t know how to explain it, but every time that he looked at those dark and deep eyes, he felt a very strong sensation in his chest and it was as if someone was starting to make his heart pound.  
And this had always happened, since their first meeting.  
It was like that was a remainder: something that remembered him that he was irredeemably fallen for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	47. #47

If someone had asked her when she had fallen in love with Kanji, Naoto would have been in difficulty.  
Even she didn’t know when that feeling, that now was part of her life, was born inside her.  
To tell the truth, it seemed impossible that there had been a "before", a time in which they did not know each other and in which she didn’t think of him at least 90% of her time.  
But, after all, it didn’t matter when it all started: the important thing for her was to continue to stay by his side until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	48. #48

«What had gotten into ya?!»  
Naoto winced.  
«Do ya know that I’m stronger than ya! Why did ya protect me in that way?!»  
«You were hurt, it could have been dangerous...» she whispered.  
«It was dangerous for you too, Naoto!»  
Kanji was right: shielding him and taking damage in that way wasn’t one of her best ideas.  
Suddenly the boy pulled her to him, holding her in his arms.  
«Please.– his voice was now flickering and his screams from before had become almost whispering –D-don't ever do it again.»  
Naoto nodded and brought her arms around his body, hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	49. #49

When Naoto had been kidnapped by the killer, she never thought that Kanji would react in that way.  
Although a long time had passed since then, the girl could never forgot the way he had scolded her for that reckless gesture, while he was hugging her strongly, as if he was afraid she might disappear.  
To tell the truth, even she didn’t know why she kept thinking about it.  
The only thing she was aware of was that, even though he was scolding her, she had felt a feeling of happiness and affection that that she had seldom felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	50. #50

«Aren’t ya cold?»  
Naoto looked at the boy next to her.  
«No, I’m not; don’t worry.»  
Kanji gave her a dazed look.  
«It’s snowin’, Naoto.»  
«I know.»  
«And ya haven’t a scarf.»  
«I know...»  
«Ya haven’t gloves too...»  
«I kn- ehy!»  
The girl let out a small moan of protest when he wrapped his warm scarf around her neck.  
«Stay warm or ya’ll get a fever.»  
Naoto would have liked to argue but, when she felt the scent of the boy coming from the scarf invading her, she decided that, for once, she could avoid saying what she was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	51. #51

Kanji had never understood the meaning of Valentine's Day.  
From how the other boys talked about it, the only use of that celebration was to do stupid competitions to see who had received more gifts than the others.  
Moreover, he was extremely convinced that there was no need for a celebration to show his love for someone.  
If only Naoto had loved him back, indeed, he would have filled her with gifts every day and not just for the "Feast of Saint Valentine".  
But when Naoto handed him a box of chocolates, Kanji withdrew everything he had thought until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	52. #52

Naoto had never cooked cookies before.  
To tell the truth, she had never felt the need to put on an apron and cook something for someone, until when, a few days before, Kanji had told her that he would like to eat something made by her.  
That was why she was there now, trying not to make any mistakes in following that recipe.  
And, even though she had already arrived at her third failure since she started, Naoto had no intention of giving up: the smile that Kanji would have given her was the best incentive that she could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	53. #53

«Naoto, go back to sleep, ya have a high fever.»  
«I'm fine Kanji.– she answered, flipping through the sheets on her desk –I have to work.»  
Kanji did not move and, though she hoped he would let her work in peace, she knew this would not happen.  
«Go back to sleep.»  
Before she could answer, Naoto found herself lifted from her chair and carried to the bed.  
She protested as Kanji covered her again with the blankets.  
But when he told her that he would be there with her, she decided that she could let herself be pampered a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	54. #54

Kanji had never been good at showing his feelings.  
Since he was a child, he had had problems showing others how he felt, letting his fists do the talk.  
Since he had started his relationship with Naoto, however, this problem had become more pronounced: Kanji had panicked several times, not understanding how to show her all the love he felt for her.  
But when Naoto smiled and told him that she knew perfectly what he felt about her even if the boy didn’t do anything different than his usual, Kanji felt understood for the first time in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	55. #55

“You think too much.”  
Naoto could not help but mull over those words that Rise had told her before, when the detective had exposed the idol to her problems in showing her feelings to Kanji.  
And, although she hated to admit it, her friend was absolutely right.  
The girl didn’t remember a single moment when she had not started thinking about all the possibilities of what could happen, every single time she tried to make a decision on how to act.  
Therefore, as soon as Kanji greeted her that morning, Naoto decided to totally follow her instincts and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	56. #56

Naoto hated when the rain took her by surprise.  
Hiding under the small shelter that was at the bus stop, the detective could not help but watch the rain that was falling in front of her, while with a handkerchief she was trying to dry her wet hair.  
A gust of wind made her shiver.  
Perfect. She would surely catch a cold if she stayed there.  
But, when Kanji arrived, immediately covering her with his jacket to keep her from getting cold and taking her home with him to warm her up, Naoto thought what had happen wasn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	57. #57

It had been days since when Kanji started getting ready for that date and, the more time passed, the more anxiety made its way inside him.  
To tell the truth, until a few days before, he thought he had never even had the chance to take Naoto out to dinner.  
Indeed, he had proposed it to her almost as a joke.  
But she had unexpectedly accepted.  
And now he really didn't know what to do.  
However, when Naoto confessed that she felt in the same way, Kanji decided to let himself go so that she would do the same too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	58. #58

Naoto had never been so eager to come back home after she had resolved a case.  
In the past, whenever she concluded one, she always felt a feeling of melancholy that took shape inside her, as if to remind her that she would now be back to be alone again, waiting for a new call.  
But now things had changed.  
Now the detective couldn’t help but control the time every ten seconds.  
Then, when the train finally stopped, she immediately got off and threw herself into Kanji's arms, who had been waiting for her at the platform for several hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	59. #59

Naoto had always hated her childish side.  
Whenever it tended to go outside and show itself to the world, she hid it more forcefully, relegating it to a small corner of her mind.  
For this reason, even if she had found herself in very unfair situations or that had hurt her, the detective had always held back the tears that often threatened to come out.  
But when Kanji found her sobbing in a corner of the bathroom, Naoto was terribly grateful when the only thing the boy did was hug her and whisper in her ear that all was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	60. #60

Kanji had never gone to the beach in winter.  
He didn't even understand why Naoto had insisted so much on taking the bike and getting to Shichiri Beach, despite the icy wind that blew at that moment.  
To tell the truth, it wasn’t even such a romantic place.  
What could people find so beautiful in that place? It was just a tiny and dirty beach, right off the road.  
But, when the detective explained to him that she had wanted to get there so she could finally stay alone with him, away from the others, Kanji immediately changed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	61. #61

«You two should go out together.»  
When Rise had spoken, Kanji had completely immobilized, leaving the sandwich he was about to bite a few millimeters from his lips.  
After taking a quick look at Naoto and noticing that she had had a similar reaction to him, the boy turned to Rise.  
He absolutely had to thought about something.  
He didn't want the detective to feel obliged to refuse him and, most of all, he didn't want this to happen in front of the idol.  
But when he opened his mouth to reply, Naoto spoke, blocking him again.  
«I’d love to.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


End file.
